Nitropoetry
Nitropoetry is a poetry chapbook written and compiled by Random-storykeeper. It was submitted as an assignment for her creative writing class, with a collection of six poems with six different Nitrome games as their basis. Poems Flash Cat The rush of air shoving past, Cities darting by like meteors on sugar high, Light, at its hasty speed, Pauses to wave. All streaks of blue and pink Think they pave the way For a celebrity who has little time To even pose on the red carpet. And city lights, in a wave of cobalt blue, Cry out from a distance to catch up With the one who has already beaten their pace. He races, Obliterating the speed limit In between those neon pink barriers. The walls have no time to think Before doing their job And enemies cannot do so much as blink Before completely missing the streak. The inhabitants of the town see him in the sky A streak of orange every morning, A shooting star in broad daylight Whose path is not parabolic but paradoxal Because this flash cat Does not speed at night. Amidst the calm of the chalky dark sky, He lies, soaking in the starlight, Feeling the shimmer of city lights Part like carefree fireflies in the cobalt dust While he wonders throughout the night, Against the streak of twilight, If tomorrow’s speed will be good enough, To help him win. Bigfoot Basis: Toxic 2 The talkative clock impatiently ticks, Counting down the seconds To detonation. A scurry of leaps Up the constricted vertical corridor, Stopping at the peak. My butter-coloured gloves Clutch the right side of the wall As I dangle ten feet above The careless robots that beckon below, Backing onto the soon-to-be-doomed cantilever As the digital one :ticks ::to :::zero. The anticipated bang erupts from the ground, Out with blasts of fiery red, orange and white That briefly blinds even those behind a mask of a yellow suit, And the beast that surges forth Lets out a growl that jolts every wall and platform With a terrified seizure. The entire factory quakes with fear But just as the beast enters It withdraws, taking all noise, Leaving silence to linger in the echoes Of this otherwise silent factory. Severed robot debris Hurtles itself to the ground like silver hailstones, The pieces on the edge topple over into a lake of lime green acid With a hollow sizzle and splat As the acid breaks down its latest meal. I drop down to the site of the explosion, Needles of sweat pricking my back As the impact of my landing Clatters the unstable metal. I turn to continue my task But pause at the approaching of tell-tale footsteps, The blood of perspiration flows profusely. The mother of all robots, I can hear coming, A mother seeking her revenge Against the heartless man who murdered Four of her innocent children Drawn out footsteps rattle the floors The way my spine rattles at each crash That waves through the air And comes, again and again. Every force in my body wants to flee Pulling in all different directions, Tugging at the flesh to set them free. Even my feet want to run, But they stay grounded, Welded to the floor by the strength of fear, curiosity and hope That a handful of basic bombs Can blow the approaching enemy to scrap metal bits. The chorus of bangs succeeds to a climax Then stops, a series of clangs trailing behind. A shadow looms, One pair of long legs follows my every move As do three prim pink eyes. For three moments, the robot and I do nothing but stare and stare and stare, Gazing pink to yellow, pink to black, Pink through my heart. We almost seem sorry to do what fate has foretold us to do, Until the robot leaps into the air, Barely missing my face As I take to the walls, bombs in hand, Tossing a handful at the robot’s feet, Watching them count down the seconds to the first blow, The battle rages on. Tick. The Mission Basis: Final Ninja Zero Sweaty palms encased in a suit of camouflage Brush the glossy wall the way a precise painter Delicately dabs the details to his scenic painting Against the dark surface. The brush, light to touch the wall Grabs a corner so sly green eyes Can gaze past the horizon that lies beyond, Lit by what little light it was allowed at sunrise. The young ninja artist is hard at work, Refining his skills on an espionage mission That will rid the world of Cheap’n Chunky Burgers So long as eternity lasts. He suppresses a hasty breath over the hum of a motoring machine, A sentinel robot trudging through the air Probing the ground like a vicious guard dog Pausing, it takes a sniff with its nose of green light. Nearby, five SWAT units patrol, Dispatched robots with precision guns With bullets that can fry a ninja whole Outlined against the hundred or so deadly light fixtures Whose red hands sweep the polished floors, Sensing out suspicious activity. He falls back to the canvas wall, Closes his eyes and listens. The concentration of enemies grows denser Like an overpopulated forest. Soon, they will find him. Inevitably, they will find him, If he stays put. The seconds tick in his head. On five, he runs. Under the tripwires, In his solemn suit of stealth. The lights sweep over him as they do with the floors. Two deadly ninja stars Behind each SWATs’ backs, Oblivious, unaware enemies, Wiping them clean off the surface in a matter of seconds Past the sentinel bots Stealth on, he holds his breath, Their noses of green light dismiss his presence, Sniffing in the other direction. And then he makes a run for it Running, running, Swift flying without wings, Weaving up and down endless corridors With their presentation of challengers But none challenging enough To stop the young ninja artist in his tracks. The corridor opens to A room with screen windows, A cube full of contained silence. With nowhere to go, The young ninja runs, But freezes in his starting tracks, Jolted by the shock of bolts, in the colour of green, Tearing up his insides, And the ninja knows he has reached his destination. He struggles to escape, but a sneer voice stops him cold. His captor, The one he was trying to capture, Now faces him with the eyes of a sleep-deprived maniac, Laughing, victoriously in the young ninja’s face, For he seems to have won the day. Behind the mask and green eyes, The ninja suppresses a hasty smile, All is part of the plan. Parasite Sniff the sullen green air The heavenly aroma of lowly forest spirits Amongst the sickening stench Of the growing grass around it. Hear the delectable fluttering Of wingbeats in the near distance And the growls of hunched over brutes Pacing the forest ground, Fists clenched in the shape of two mallets In a game of Giant’s Croquet. The silky green grass fuels my hunger for the bite of flesh- Any small amount of exposed skin My impatient mouth could sink into The same way a child bites and savours the bittersweet flavour Of his first fudge brownie. The goodies on this verdant green planet Have yet to be savoured. Warm bodies fill spells in my energy radar Against my slippery brown skin Like a slop of mud after a rainfall Bathing in the emerging red sun. Slithering across the cool green grass Those earthly hairs brushing their tips against my tentacles As the pale pink sun above Radiates against the grey sky. Oblivious butterflies, Brown mice with pink ears, Pave their way to my first victim, Followed by the echos of their dying cries. Pale brown fur tinted pink, Eyes large as hamster balls That spend the day sleeping. Levitation supplied by a pair of butterfly wings Stained by the tinted grey sky. The beacon in the sky Seems to wash its pale pink glow All over the grey washboard. Ledges of green, Flowers of yellow Leave my sights rapidly, Sinking into the heart of flesh In this field of stained pink-brown. My tentacles wash the pinks and browns Over with a green That spins the hamster eyeballs Round and around the hamster ball As the winged cat flies under the tentacles of my command. This is simply nothing but the start Of a new reign, For this first foreign creature Is merely a reflection Of what this verdant green planet Is to become. A Full Kitty Basis: Rockitty This stomach has eaten so much that An entire planet of fish dwells within, Growing and thriving, Overpopulating the fist-sized balloon to lengths it never should have become! These tiny paws are now Drops of milk remaining in the Milky Way After every cat in the galaxy Joins bonds to slurp it up in one sitting And one drop of milk Tries to reach for its acquaintance Seven thousand light-years away. The rocket moves at a strenuating pace, And the planet of fish are thrust against The thin barrier holding it all together, Threatening to break loose And invade the ship by storm! The only lever these tiny paws can reach Is the one I thrust forth, My stomach swirling around Like an orbiting satellite Or planets around a revolving star That cannot venture farther, nor venture in. Mouth opened by force, I groan A meow of uncontained agony. The fish, I think, Will make it back to Catatopia. I, however, after this long journey, May not. The Ninja's Garden Basis: Final Ninja A rock, Resting on the rim. A rock, holds his breath as though taking a dive in the carp pond. The surrounding water appears in the form of slick black suits, blades of death burned into their hands, Hungry for the revenge they have to seek. The surrounding flood forms an open mouth, An open mouth closing in on its vulnerable prey. And still the rock does not flinch. He waits for the sound of blade cutting air, before he takes to the skies. A deadly sparrow of death the rock has transformed, its blue-tipped wings sharper than a samurai’s sword sharpened thrice, its feathered head knocking every concealed assassin to their place in the ground. The ones still standing have no choice but to flee, and cower before their master in failure. The deadly sparrow of death comes back to the ground, inhaling deeply. Even his furrowed white brows do not take the minutes off his speed and agility. He paces the peaceful garden, Peaceful now than it ever was before. A rock, inches towards the carp pond. A rock, sits and meditates placidly. He misses his carp. Trivia *"Bigfoot"'s original title was "Mother", but was changed because her description was unfitting for her actual appearance in the game.